theelementalsandyogscastfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Rise to the Top: Book 2
By Kamo141 Chapter 11 - The Night Well with the small house that I had built it seemed like the darkness was still setting in. I sit down away opposite side than the door, placing my head on the wooden wall. Well now seemed like a good time to get some sleep. I let my head dip into my knees, but then I hear a crunch on the grass outside of box. What in Notches name is that? Wait ... Whos Notch? Oh well, must be the tirdness getting to me. A second crunch on the outside of the wall. Ok now I'm really starting to freak out. A shadow passes the door followed by a small moan. What is that? Well I sure as heck dont want to find out. I walk over to the door peeking out. With no light source anywhere it is hard for me to see anything out there. I see a shadow walk just out in the darkness. Stop and then and start walking again. Moaning slightly as it shuffled out of view. I moved back to the egde when I couldn't see outside. Dipping my head trying to rest my energy. This was going to a long scary night. Chapter 12 - Cant Sleep I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I continued to try to sleep for another probally ten minutes? I couldn't tell at that stage. Well I should do some crafting then. Mabye a bed? That would help me for sure. But I dont have anything that would help me make it. Something to do with sticks? Well I still had a couple left over. Checking to see how many. Two ... well I wonder what I could make with them? Pulling up the crafting bench more messing around till I found something I could use that would be helpful. Two sticks on the bottom, and the planks where? I place one straight above the sticks. A shovel! Well I guess that would be helpful in some cases. But not really in what I might want to do. A plank on the left of the middle one led me to being able to find that I can make a hoe. Not having any intrest in farming I passed on it. Last place that seemed like a good idea was on the right. A wooden pickaxe. Hmm ... Well I will need stone I guess so it seemes like a good enough idea. More sticks might also be a good idea as well, so once they were made I put them in the inventory. Chapter 13 - Going Out I forgot how quick the night went when I craft. Wait? That was my first night. Well thats probally why it went so quick. The only thing left to do now was to get out and check to see if that moaning shadow thing of the night was gone. Opening the door slowly looking around, checking that it had gone away. I need to get my mine so I can get some stone. Now where would be a good place? Category:Kamo141 Category:FanFic